


Stuck in the Rain

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You’re a hunter forced to spend the night on the side of the road when you get caught in the rain while pursuing a case. A familiar face shows up to help you and some feelings get revealed.





	Stuck in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote and published.

You drove down the pitch-black road, squinting through your rain-streaked windshield, looking for any sign of civilization. The rain was falling steadily now, decreasing the visibility significantly. Definitely not the kind of weather you wanted to be stuck driving in, but you had been driving for hours and had yet to come across anywhere to stop for the night, let alone a decent motel. You yawned, loudly enough for it to echo within the confined walls of your car.

“I’m going to die from exhaustion out here,” you moaned. All you wanted was a nice, warm bed and a soft, cuddly blanket. But, that didn’t seem to be in the cards tonight. Your destination was still a good two hours away, longer with the rain, and, with no motels in sight, it seemed like you were stuck spending the night on the road. No surprise there. Life as a hunter wasn’t exactly glamorous.

“So much for my quick, easy case,” you muttered. Then, you sighed heavily. “This is what happens when I dare to dream of a quiet, Netflix-filled night at home.”

The trip had started out simply enough. A cut-and-dry werewolf case an hour from home. In and out, home by 9, easy. But, it had unexpectedly evolved into a much more complicated case when the werewolf turned out to be a skinwalker who had skipped town as soon as he caught wind of you. Now, you were stuck driving through a torrential downpour following the skinwalker’s trail with no end in sight. Fan-freaking-tastic.

You gritted your teeth and refocused your attention on the increasingly blurry road ahead of you, determined to tough it out and drive straight through to the next town, but your fatigue kept getting in the way. You felt your eyes drift closed and jerked yourself back awake.

“Ok, that’s it,” you murmured. “A night on the side of the road is better than dying in a fiery car crash.” Determined now that you had a plan, you pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and put your car into park. You didn’t bother to turn on the hazard lights, not wanting to drain your car’s battery, before you settled down to sleep.

You couldn’t have been asleep for more than an hour when the low roar of a car engine jolted you from your sleep. You shot up and grabbed your gun from the seat next to you as a reflex. You quickly checked the magazine before glancing in the rearview mirror. The rain was still falling steadily but you could just make out a dark car pulling up right behind your’s on the side of the deserted highway.

Your hand immediately tightened around your gun. Realistically, you figured you can handle any threat that came your way, but your heartbeat still quickened when the door to the car behind you opened and a figure stepped out. You couldn’t make out the identity of the figure, so you cocked your gun as a precaution, sank deeper into your seat, and waited.

The figure knocked on the window and you held your breath, hoping they would go away so you could sleep in peace. They knocked again, more insistent this time and you shifted your gun, ready for anything. It wasn’t until you recognized a distinctive, low, gravelly voice that you relaxed.

“Come on, Y/N, I know you’re in there,” Dean growled. “Like I wouldn’t know your car when I see it. Now, open the door. I’m getting hypothermia out here.”

“Dean?!” You stammered, your eyes flying to the darkened window.

“What was your first clue? Unlock the door, sweetheart.”

“Sorry,” you whispered before pressing the unlock button on your door’s control panel. You waited for Dean to hurry around to the passenger side and slide in before you spoke again. “What are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Did Bobby tell you where I was? Please tell me he didn’t call you to come babysit me. Cause I can handle this case by myself, Dean.”

Dean put his hands up in front of him in defense. “Whoa, back up. Bobby didn’t call me. I just happened to be driving through the area when I stumbled on that skinwalker case. I ran across one of your aliases on the logbook at the police station and figured it would make more sense for us to work the case together. So, I drove out this way hoping to catch up to you.” He raised his eyebrows. “Although, if I had known I would find you in the middle of a torrential downpour, I might’ve turned around and gone back home.”

You grinned at him. “Awww. Is the great Dean Winchester afraid of a little rain?”

Dean frowned and shook his head, spraying little droplets of water at you. “A little rain? Sweetheart, it’s a friggen hurricane out there.”

You threw your head back and laughed while Dean continued to scowl at you. “Oh. I’m sorry, Dean. I know I shouldn’t be laughing, but I can’t help it. You look like a drowned puppy.”

Dean growled at you while he took his outer plaid shirt off and shook it out. You couldn’t help but notice the way his wet t-shirt clung to him as he shifted in his seat. Dean Winchester was, without a doubt, one of the most attractive men you had ever met. You would have to be blind to not have noticed in all the times the two of you had worked cases together. Things had never crossed the line between the two of you, but that didn’t mean you didn’t think about what it might be like. Fantasize about it. About him. But, your job made relationships way too complicated. So, you kept your feelings locked away.

You tried in vain to ignore the way your body was reacting to Dean as he shifted back to you. You refocused your attention on his gorgeous green eyes as he gave you one of his infamous glares.

“You laugh now, princess, but you’d be singing a different tune if you were the one out in the rain. Now, grab your stuff. Let’s go.”

“Go?” You replied, puzzled. “Go where?”

Dean flashed a self-assured grin. “To the Impala. You’re bunking with me.”

“Uh, no,” you laughed. “I’m staying right here. In my own car. Where it’s dry.”

“Fine,” Dean mumbled. “We’ll wait the storm out here then.” He started to climb into the back seat to stretch out when your voice stopped him.

“You can go back to the Impala. We’re not joined at the hip,” you sassed back at him.

Dean turned back to you, his intense green eyes focusing right on yours, momentarily making you lose your train of thought. “I’m not leaving you by yourself, princess. You shouldn’t be out here alone in the middle of the night. What were you thinking? Any lunatic could get the drop on you. Especially when you make yourself an easy target by parking on the side of the road.”

You bristled. “What am I, a damsel in distress? I can take care of myself, Winchester. I would have thought you learned that all those times we worked together and I saved you from becoming monster food. Besides,” you continued, shoving your finger into his chest, “you spend the night on the side of the road all the time.”

Dean stiffened. “Not alone. I have Sam. Everyone needs someone to watch their back, Y/N, especially hunters.” He sighed and ran his hand down his face. Then, his eyes met yours again and he smiled. “And, of course I know you can handle yourself, Y/N. I’m not questioning that.”

You drew your finger back from his chest, satisfied at his answer. “Good. As long as we got that straight, Winchester. You can stay.” You ignored Dean’s self-satisfied smirk and looked back towards what you now knew was the Impala, noticing for the first time that Sam was not there. “Speaking of Sam, where is he?”

Dean flashed you another of his heart-stopping smiles, seriously testing your willpower. All you wanted to do was throw yourself into his arms and never look back.

“Sam’s, uh, wrapping up another case,” he muttered.

You snorted and gave Dean your best exasperated face. “You mean he hooked up with a girl with a severe case of hero-worship and stayed behind to enjoy some shore leave.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. When he was done, he turned his attention back to you. He slowly raised his hand and leaned in closer. He ran his hand through your hair, down the side of your face, stopping to cradle your cheek. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying the fruits of our labor. You know,” he continued, rubbing his thumb across your cheek, “we could always take a page from Sam’s book and, um, enjoy some shore leave of our own, if you know what I mean.”

You ever so briefly leaned into his touch before coming to your senses and pulling back. As amazing as a night with Dean Winchester would be, it could only lead to heartbreak. You quickly hid your disappointment by laughing and pushing him away. Wrapped up in your own thoughts, you missed the pain that flashed ever so briefly across Dean’s face at your rejection. “Oh, I know what you mean, Casanova. Don’t make me throw you back out into that storm.”

Dean smiled softly before laughing it off. “Hey, a guy’s got to try. What else am I going to do in the middle of a hurricane, huh?”

You laughed again, genuinely this time. “Just go to sleep, you dork.”

Dean winked at you before pulling back to finish his climb into the back seat. You couldn’t help but admire the view as he went over the center console and got himself settled. “You know,” he whispered seductively, “there’s enough room back here for two.”

“In your dreams, Winchester. Give it up!” You settled yourself back down to try to get some sleep. You heard him chuckle quietly and tried to ignore the way your heart sped up at the sound. You exhaled slowly and closed your eyes, counting to 10 in an effort to calm down. Not that that was possible knowing Dean Winchester was in your back seat.

The car was quiet for a few minutes as you attempted to will yourself back to sleep. All you heard was the pitter patter of the rain falling on the roof and Dean’s gentle breathing in the backseat. Suddenly, his gruff voice broke the silence.

“I wasn’t kidding, just so you know.”

Your ears perked up at that and your heart sped right back up. “Kidding about what?” you choked out.

“About us.” Your heart stopped and you almost stopped breathing right then and there. You held your breath as he continued. “I know I made it into a joke, but that doesn’t mean I don’t mean it, Y/N.”

You sat up and looked across the seat back at him. Dean was stretched out across the back seat with his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were open staring right back at you. “And, what exactly do you mean, Dean?”

“I mean,” he said, sitting up to meet you at eye level, “that I think you’re amazing. I always have and I always will. You just say the word, and I’m yours.” Before you could speak, he held up his hand. “Before you yell at me, just hear me out. I know you don’t think the two of us can work, but you’re wrong. We would be incredible.”

“Dean…” you whispered, feeling yourself start to tear up. “You don’t have to do this. I know I’m not your type…”

Dean cut you off before you could finish. “Are you kidding me?” He smiled, grabbing your hand and holding it against his chest. “How can you not see it? You’re completely my type. You’re gorgeous, funny, smart, and tough as nails. You’re one of the best hunters I have ever met and one of the only girls I know who can behead a vampire and gank a demon without even breaking a sweat. Not to mention that, despite everything you’ve seen, all the evil you’ve faced, you’ve somehow managed to keep believing that there’s good in this world. You even see the good in me, as hard as that is.” He paused, collecting himself before continuing, his voice sounding a little gruffer. “You have never given up on me, Y/N, even when I’ve given up on myself. And that’s only a few of the hundreds of reasons why I love you. Just give me a chance and I’ll show you how much.”

He leaned in and you met him half way. You could feel all of his love and passion flow into you as you melted into his kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he picked you up, drawing you over the seat and into his arms. He kissed you intensely and hungrily, and you gave him just as good as you were getting. When he finally pulled back, you beamed and gave him the words you had both been waiting to hear, never once imagining that the other one felt the same way. “I love you, too, Dean. I always will.”


End file.
